The Night Before Yule
by Laura-Shi
Summary: It is the night before Yule and Mel is putting Estel to bed when he decides to read a book he got along time ago.


**Title:** The Night Before Yule  
**Author: **Angelstar3999 aka Laura-Shi  
**Pairing:** Estel, Elrond/Melpomaen, Erestor/Glrofindel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. And therefore I gain no profit, not money from this story.  
**Warnings:** M/M

* * *

As he walked down the Hall, Mel smirked to himself as his bundle giggled once again for the hundredth time. Tomorrow they would be celebrating Yule and he had been asked to put their over active toddler to bed. Elrond was at the moment finish all the special touches to make everything special for Estel tomorrow.

"Ada Mel, Ada Mel…Me not sleepy." Stated the ball of energy only to yawn a couple minutes later. Smirking Melpomaen swooped Estel and threw him in the air only to catch him in a second.

"Oh, yes you are Pen-neth, It is time for bed I said…"Mel lightly teased Estel.

"But, me not Sleepy… See me wide awake…" and to prove his point Estel placed his hands in C shape around his eyes, which made Mel laugh at his antics.

As he grabbed the door Mel turned it and open the room being careful not to trip on the scattered toy all around the room as he made his way to the bed.

"Estel I have special story to ready to you Pen-neth, but I will only read it to if you, be a good little Elrondion and stay in bed." Mel teased as he placed Estel in the bed and tucked him tight. As he tickled him a little to get the frown off of Estel's face, causing Estel to release the most contagious giggle that he had ever heard.

Sitting down Mel made sure that Estel was nice and warm as he pulled out a book that he had bought many years ago, before Estel came to the valley.

"Well Estel, lets see…" Mel stated as he cleared his throat for good measure…causing Estel to burst out into giggles….

"Hush you….. Or I well not ever get to the story…… Well Let us see oh yes." Mel stated as he found the front page. Snuggling up to Estel he flipped through the pages as he found the page he was looking for.

"_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The Stockings where hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there…."_

"Ada Mel, what Chrismas, and why mousys in the house?" Estel asked.

"Christmas is another name for Yule and I believe what they meant when they said 'not even a mouse' is that the house was quiet." Mel patiently replied, while he hugged Estel tighter.

"Oh. Then why they not say so……"

"Maybe that is what they call Yule time… and I believe they just wanted to explain in short detail that the house was very quiet." Mel replied as he turned the page giving Estel enough time to gaze at the pictures….

"_The Children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads; And Mamma in her Kerchief and I on my cap had settled down for a long winter's nap."_

"Ada Mel, me din't knows you where in the story… What are sugyplums Ada Mel? Huh… Huh… Huh… What they….." Asked a over excited Estel at the mention of some kind of sweet. This caused Mel to smile, while he laughed inwardly.

"Well, my little sugar addict, I am not part of the story the author of this book just wrote it that way… And as for Sugarplums well they are a certain kind of sweet….Now let me finish you little ball of Energy." Mel stated as he tickled Estel under the chin, causing Estel to squirm and giggle. Flipping to the next page, Mel scanned it for a while as Estel oohhed and ahhed the pretty picture…….

"_When out of the lawn there arose such clatter I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash. Tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash." _

"Ada, what…Clat….Claty mean? And why he tore the shut…ter..? Me do not thin.. his ada be happy…"

"Well Clatter is another word for loud noise and when it said he 'Tore open the Shutter' they probable meant that they yanked them open a little hard than usual……" Mel whispered into Estel's ear as he turned the page.

"_The Moon on the breast of new fallen snow gave the luster of midday to objects below, when what to my wondering eyes should appear. But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,"_

"Deer can fly……? Can they Ada Mel? Can they?" Estel ask, become more excited by the minute.

"No, Estel normal deer cannot fly…" Mel replied as turned the page after a couple minutes….

"_With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be ST. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted, and called them by name:"_

"Why he yell Ada Mel, that not nice…." Estel stated as his nose crinkled when he frowned.

"Well, I think that he had to yell so that the Deer could here him over the wind…" Mel replied as he smiled when Estel nodded his head in acceptance.

"_Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On, Doner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the Top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

"Those silly names….why he name them thattt….?" Estel asked a he giggled at when Mel pronounce the names…….

"Well Estel what would you name them….?" Asked Mel.

"Dan, Ro, Res, Glorfy, Rumi,Oro , Lin, Elro, and Mel, me like those names……."Estel stated as he nodded his head at the chosen names, not noticing the repressed tears in Mel's eyes. Swallowing Mel whipped the tears away, before turning to the next page.

"_As Dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; so up to the housetop the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too."_

"Ada Mel, me get toys this year too…" Estel ask as his eyes became increasingly large with a look that make even the mightiest warrior fall.

"Of course, Estel. You are getting lots and lots of Presents this year, because you have been very good." Mel replied as his heart melted when Estel gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of eight little hoof. As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound."_

"Ada Mel how well St. Nicy come if we do not have a chimny…. He won't be able to come…." Estel panicky replied as his eye's widen with fear.

"Do not worry Estel, Ada and I well leave a window open so St. Nicholas can get in…"

"Pwomise Ada Mel…." Estel stated as he put his chubby fingers on Mel's face……

"Yes, Estel…." Mel replied as grin widen when Estel placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, before settling down. Sighing Mel turned to the next page hoping that it wouldn't cause another panic attack…

"_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack."_

"Ada Mel, is he not warm in furrr…? Me be warm in it and why he get dirty. His Ada be mad…"

"I think he is dressed in fur so he can stay warm for the whole journey… and he probably can't help getting dirty…… because it just happens."

"_His eyes, how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow."_

"Like Dan and Ro when de up to something….." Estel excitedly exclaim before he yawned…

"Yes, Elladan and Elrohir when they are up to something." Whispered Mel as he turned the page snickering silently at the comment that Estel made on his beg brothers.

"_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a bread face and little round belly that shook, when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly."_

"Gandalf!"

"No Estel, this is St Nicolas…" Mel replied quietly as he stroked Estel's hair, while he turned the page.

"Oh…Ok.."

"_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, In spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread."_

"What 'yawn' What dred mean…"

"It means fear… Estel…" Mel replied as he turned the page

"_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and felled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose."_

"He wike Gandalllf……" Estel replied as he traced the pictures with his fingers.

"Yes, he does have some similarities… doesn't he?" Mel replied. Turning the page when Estel was finished looking at the picture.

_ "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I hear him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight."_

_ "Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Night."_ Mel gently closed the page as he cuddle Estel….. Listening to his soft breathing…

"Ada…Mel"

"Yes Estel."

"I wuv you.."

"I love you to Estel." Mel stated as he stroked Estel's hair until he was sure that he was asleep. He didn't know how long he had been there until he heard the door creak… Looking up he saw his ada's smiling as they stood in the entrance way. Slowly getting as not to awaken Estel, Mel gently tucked Estel in, before giving him a light kiss on the brow as he quietly excited the room.

"Come on, Ion-nin go join your Herven is waiting for you……" Whispered the dark-hair elf as he kissed his son's brow.

"Yes, Ada." Mel smiled as he and his Ada's started down the hall way with the book closely in his hands.

"He reminds you of another Pen-neth doesn't he ion-nin" His other ada asked as he draped a hand over his shoulder.

"Yes, Ada Glor, he does…But let us not talk of that now. I am exhausted and we are at my room… Do remember that you and I well be getting up very early tomorrow…" Teased Mel as he empathized the word Very.

"You, behave yourself Melpomaen….. and yes your ada and I will see you tomorrow my darling little ion-nin…….." Erestor stated as he gave his son a quick kiss on the cheek, before dragging his husband done the hall.

Shaking he head Mel entered his room to find his husband sitting on their bed as he detangled his hair. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was back from putting Estel to sleep. Sneaking up Mel place a kiss on Elrond's neck as he felt him tense for a while, before relaxing…….

"Meleth-nin you are back and did you have any trouble getting our little Esteling to sleep…." Elrond replied as he pulled his husband down on his lap, as he thoroughly ravished his husband's lips until he ran out or air.

"Mmm….Yes, I was able to get our Esteling to sleep and he wasn't as picky as usual……." Mel replied as he tried to catch his breath……

"Good, Now you and I can retire to our bed and explore that interesting coment you made today my lovely little scribe…." Elrond cooed as he pulled his husband done into their bed and turned them around so Melpomaen was under him.

Mel looked up and smirked as his husband claimed his lips once again…… His last thoughts before everything went out the window.

_ 'Ada, was right…….. It is easy to put Elrond into a frenzy………..Mmmm chocolate…'_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

1. Pen-neth: Young one 2. ion-nin-my son 3. herven-Husband

* * *

Ok Here are the author notes for this story... I wrote this last night and it is in my livejournal under the name Angelstar3999 and will hopefully be under some of my other journals... I wrote this with the help The night before Christmas and before you freak out and say elves don't celebrate Christmas and something like that I already know and just came up with idea. This is connected to It's all your Fault and _Little Lindir's Adventures_. Please enjoy the story and review if you want. I would love to know what you think, but it is up to you...I WISH EVERYONE A _**MERRY CHRISTMAS **_AND _**A HAPPY NEW YEAR**_.. GOODBYE 2007...HELLO 2008

HUGS, ANGELSTAR3999 AKA LAURA-SHI


End file.
